


Hands On

by Alinka_91



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alinka_91/pseuds/Alinka_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beach guard.<br/>A closeted fangirl.<br/>He goes along the sunlight.<br/>She couldn't bear the sun ray.<br/>He was everything she didn't know she wanted.<br/>She was not what he expected.<br/>She was a bundle of insecurity, but that's alright. <br/>He got too much of them flowing inside his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

It was hot. Like effing, fucking hot. She fanned her hands feebly over her neck, trying to chase away the heat in futile. It was so stupid of her to forget the hand fan at home. When she had prepared it beforehand, and after digging through her unorganized closet for a while. It was so her to forget the vocal point of bringing said thing after acquiring it through immense efforts.

She didn’t want to buy the new one, well aware that it was going to rot away again at her house later and that she didn’t have enough money at hand to buy it in the first place. Yeah, sue her for being careless at the beginning of the month, throwing money to buy fan-site goods of her favorite boy band only to have her suffering in the middle of the month like this. And she still had two more weeks to go. God bless her if she didn’t have to super tighten her belt on foods and other _necessities_ in favor of things that will eventually turned useless.

Sarcasm was, and always would be, her best confidante.

“Damn it! Why is it so hot?!”

“Well, it is the beach. If it isn’t hot then what will it be?”

She looked up to the source of said voice, only then realizing that aside of the beach umbrella, there was a huge shadow over her currently seated self.

Whoa.

The man (or boy) was tall. It was no tall as in your-head-reach- his-ears tall. It was more like he-would-fold-you-in-half-and-stuff-you-in-his-pocket tall.

That. Tall. And. Huge.

She didn’t realize her composition was rather funny to look at and the giant started laughing.

Which brought her out of her stupor.

“Huh?”

“Has the heat gotten into you? A fly will go inside your mouth like that.”

She closed her mouth almost immediately.

Oh, going about the wit, isn’t he, she thought to herself.

“I was astonished that there is an equivalent of Jack’s Giant in the crowded beach.”

The confused look settled down, only to be replaced by a bewildered one in a moment after. Well, at least he got the metaphor, unlike someone unimportant she met a while ago.

Who didn’t know Jack and the Beanstalk? The blasphemy.

“If I didn’t know that you were getting the heat too much, I would say you are rude.”

“What? It’s true, the umbrella only comes to your shoulder.”

“It’s not my fault you were born a dwarf, Missy.”

Now he just had to bring _it_ in front of her. She was really down on her luck. It was not enough being forced to wake up early after overtime at the office, to don a ridiculous bathing suit (come on, what’s the use of wearing clothes if not for a cover? The bathing suit had done exactly the opposite of covering), to come to the beach full of crowd while in fact she was a fan of neither. No, it was not enough. She just had to have the cherry on top by meeting a rude stranger who ridiculed her on first meeting basis.

She didn’t want to argue, more like she didn’t have the power too. So she gathered her things, forgoing telling her friends in the water, and stood suddenly from beneath the umbrella. She forgot she had a constant low blood sugar, resulting in a slight sway in her figure and temporary darkness in her vision.

She was about to leave the vicinity when she felt a palm on her hands.

“Where are you going?!”

“Away.” From you, she added inside. And the heat. And the crowd. Now her stomach started acting up, the telltale sign of her incoming doom.

“Is the heat really that bad?”

She could already feel the heat piercing through her head like needles. She had to get away, fast.

“Let go, please.”

“I was just kidding. I didn’t mean to offend you-”

“I don’t feel offended. So if you please let go of my hand-“

“If you are NOT offended, then why are you leaving?”

Well, it would be a lie to say she wasn’t offended, but her offense was quickly put in a back burner as another strong urge struck. The doom was close, she could feel it in precipice.

Black spots started littering her vision and she knew she would have to leave soon or she would-

“Hey! Hey! What happened-"

 _Shit_.

She saw black behind her eyelids as they closed completely.

\--

Hushed voices could be heard in her vicinity, but she was too caught up in the calming blackness to even recognize whose voices belong to whom.

“You are so sneaky, Chanyeol. What is this? Making a girl unconscious on first meeting? You should at least find her name out first before doing that.”

“ _Aish_ , shut up Sehun. If you’re not helping than get out of here.”

“Wait, wait, it was me who got assigned the home duty, not you. Now if you’re being clever for once, go back to your field duty. Leaving the beach crowd unsupervised is not helping, either.”

“What, and leaving her here with you? Like hell I would.”

“What’s gotten into you?”

“She fainted on me and I don’t think it would be wise to leave her.”

“That’s not what you said last week when a young lady fainted on you. You acted like she was a plague and released her as soon as her back hit the knock down.”

“She didn’t faint, and she fucking felt me up on the way here!”

Now that he remembered it, he shuddered in grossness.

Sehun had the gall to laugh at him, like he did when Chanyeol was letting go of the lady like his hands were on fire last week.

“This and that is different.”

“How is it different? Both are ladies and they all fainted on you.”

He already knew that Sehun was not going to let him off easily, so he pulled out the big gun.

“You. Are the one who has to go out of here, or I’ll let Mr. Kim know your supposed meeting with Haejin.”

“ _Hyung_! Aren’t you too much?? It was two days ago and we didn’t do anything!”

“Anything, huh?”

Sehun looked annoyed, and Chanyeol felt a little glad that he had the upper hand for once. He was the maknae out of them two, yet he played on people like he was the master puppet. He needed to be reminded of his place, once or twice. Better yet, all the time.

“ _Arasseo_ …”

He went outside the little building, muttering “sick hyung” under his breath.

“Don’t pretend I don’t hear that Sehun!”

“I want you to!”

He didn’t retort back, instead looking at the more pressing matter at hand. The girl still hadn’t recover from her faint but Chanyeol knew that she was alright. There was no sign of more serious problem because the rise and fall on her chest indicated her regular breath.

Her bikini-clad chest. _For someone so small, she surely packed a good handful_.

He immediately slapped himself for being horny at the wrong time. Deciding that her body had cooled off enough, he laid off a blanket on her sleeping form. God knew what would happen if she stayed sleeping like that for the entire world to see. The world, or him in this case, was still a man after all.

He would not like to be her boyfriend if that was the case. Slipping glares here and there because she was that attractive, not to mention her small size. She would slipped away from him if he let her be, literally. No. If it was up to him, she wouldn’t go anywhere alone. Nobody knew what would happen if something happen to her.

Like now. When she was unconscious, alone with a stranger. A hot-blooded, very virile stranger.

He turned his body away from her, feeling sick because of the what-ifs.

\--

She saw white. Ceilings. When she looked to her right, there was nothing save a bare room with a cupboard and three chairs. On her left, there was window overseeing the emptying beach. Wait, a beach?

“You’re awake.”

She looked to her right, her blood froze for a moment thinking she was in an unknown territory, well it still was, but they flowed back inside her body when she knew that it was only the irritating man from before. She mentally composed herself before speaking.

“How long was I out?”

“2 hours.”

“Shit. They must be worried sick.” She muttered beneath her breath.

“If it was your friends you were worried about, they already left first after making sure that one of them was able to stay with you.”

“Who was-“

“XX!!”

A blur went past the man and she was engulfed in a hug. Then she knew who that was, because the vanilla perfume the hugger wore started to bug her nose.

She disliked vanilla perfume.

“Jeong Ah, stop. Okay. I’m okay.”

“Are you? Really? You didn’t hurt your pretty hair, did you? Why didn’t you stay in shade just like you promised?? You knew you couldn’t take the heat well right?!”

She tried unfailingly to calm her erratic friend, but the look on the man behind her friend caught her eyes. The look of realization, and remorse. Good, at least he wasn’t daft, she thought. Soon after that thought disappeared, she felt guilty when it wasn’t even her fault to begin with.

“I know, I know. It’s my fault, alright? I got bored and apparently I stood too fast before loosing my balance. Thank God, the beach guardian was there.”

“Yes, thank God, he was there…”

She decidedly didn’t like the look of mischief on another girl. That usually meant trouble.

“Look. Can we just go home? Aren’t you tired of waiting for me to be awake here?”

“Nope, I didn’t.”

“How could you-“

“Chanyeol kept me occupied. Right?”

She pretended she didn’t catch the wink her friend threw at the man, therefore she could pretend she didn’t feel her heart falling to her stomach at the sight.

 _Of course. It was always her friend and not her_.

She knew she was wrong because her friend was so dear to her and had done nothing deserving the ill feeling, but she couldn’t help feeling bitter at all the men directing the sight at Jeong Ah. Who would look at her when they had seen Jeong Ah?

Accept it. You’re always the second.

She had long since accepting it, yet the feeling of her heart falling to the bottom pit of her stomach didn’t hurt less each time it happened.

\--

“You!”

“ _Ne_?!” He moved aside a little in surprise.

“What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. to. XX??!”

The sight may be comedic, what was with him being almost 190 cm and the girl was only as tall as his shoulder. In heels. Still, it did fazed him to the point of being scared (a little) with the girl’s pointer finger poking on his chest repeatedly.

“I saw you! Annoying her out of her state, and then causing her to faint!”

“Wait, I didn’t know that-“

“Right. You didn’t effing know?!”

The shrill tone of the girl started to irritate him, but he knew he deserved it. The one he felt guilty over, the one sleeping unaware of the state surrounding her, fainted because of the sudden heat he forced her to have.

“You may not know, but you really chose the wrong person to mess with. She couldn’t take the heat! And she has a low blood sugar. She was prone to fainting when she stands too long under the sun in her condition!”

“I’m-I’m sorry. I-I-I just-“

“Save it. It happened. It was actually my fault too. She didn’t have enough sleep last night, and us forcing her to come here when she should be sleeping didn’t help.”

He didn’t know what to say, only that he felt remorse creeping up his spine and more apologies were right on his tip of tongue when another party spoke,

“You can make up your mistake by taking us home.”

“ _Ne_?!”

“We were left behind by our friends, and there is no way I’m letting her taking the bus ride in her condition. You have a car, right?”

He nodded, fearing his safety under the grilling stares, and words, from her. Besides, it was the least he could do after what happened earlier.

“And you have a loose shirt she can borrow, don’t you? I ran here in fear of her safety until I forgot taking her bag out of the car.”

He nodded, while thanking his lucky stars that he had spare clothes ready in his locker.

“Good. She’ll wake up in…5 minutes” how did she even know her friend’s consciousness schedule, he couldn’t comprehend, “and I want you to know that this conversation never happen.”

He had always been a momma’s boy back at home, and the way the shrilly girl looked at him reminded him of the time he was caught doing something wrong.

\--

She fingered the hem of the pullover, loose on her body. Heck it was more than loose, it practically drown her 160ish body to her knees. She had to roll the sleeves three times before it reached her wrist and that was saying something about its owner.

Her face burned in shame as she recalled the event unloading after they dropped Jeong Ah at her house first.

It was awkward. Like full-blown scale, awkward. He didn’t know what else to talk about other than apologies, and she didn’t know how to reassure her that it was unnecessary anymore.

“I’m sorry-“

“It’s the third time you say it.”

“Because I still feel that I should say that again. So-“

“I told you it’s okay.” She said with a deadpanned look to her front, not looking at him.

“It wasn’t your fault that you didn’t know. So please let me go when I say it next time, because I mean it.”

“Next time?”

Again, she caught her foot on her mouth, and she rectified it faster than a fly.

“Everyone. Not only me.”

“I don’t mind meeting you for the second time. Or the third. Or the fourth.”

She cringed.

“That was a lame pick up line.”

“Did you see my toes curling?”

“How could I? You wore sneakers.”

“Dank it, thought you could see past my sneakers like you did past my lameness.”

At that, she laughed and the tension dissolved, leaving an amiable atmosphere.

“That’s my house.”

“Not that far from the beach, huh?”

“Probably that’s why they felt the need to force me to come with them. Since it was close. Anyway, thank you for doing this, eventhough you didn’t have to.”

“Don’t mind it.” He said as he closed the car door behind. Only then he realized that she was practically lost in his clothes. It wasn’t the first time a girl wore his clothes, but it was the first time he knew that she was _that_ small compared to him.

“Why are you outside your car?!”

He was pulled out of his reverie by her tone. He had noticed in the short drive that she didn’t seem to be the type to raise her tone and it was refreshing to hear after series of squeals and high-pitched voices at the beach.

It wasn’t high, but it was a tone higher than what she used to speak.

“I have to ensure you’re home safely.”

“I’ll return your clothes later if that’s what you’re worried about! But you didn’t have to get off your car.”

He didn’t know what caused the sudden change in her demeanor, but he didn’t like it. He went to her and took her hand.

He pulled the loose sleeves past her palms, undoing the roll she had made earlier to make her palms shown.

“There.”

“Why did you do that?”

Instead of answering, he spoke of another, “You look good in my clothes.”

She went silent, shocked that he had seen through her initial attempt at covering her insecurities. She disliked how small she was sometimes against others. And she definitely didn’t want him to see her like that, however bizarre the reason was considering it was their first time meeting each other.

The silence turned from shell-shocked silence to another, not-entirely-unpleasant silence. She felt a flame in her lower stomach from the way he gave her a once-over.

“What does that have to do with unrolling the sleeves? I couldn’t hold anything.”

She proved it by not being able to turn the door knob because her palms were covered by the sleeves. She gave her back to him as she attempted to open the door, and cursed inside because just when she thought she could douse the flame in her stomach by not seeing him, she felt it moved to her entire back. He was right behind her, hairs away.

He put his hand on the round door knob and turned it open for her. She still stood in silence, unable to move from the unintended (?) cocoon he had trapped her in.

The flame spread to her right ear.

“I don’t like the way the boy in front of your house looking at you. That was sick of him, even when you’re covered from head to knees.”

She had a comeback ready on her tongue when another burst of breath flew to her ear.

“Go in.”

“If I don’t want to?”

“Or else.”

She slammed the door shut on his face. And his laughter still rang in her ears even after she went inside her room. His warning still rang in her ears as she sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest and effectively engulfing herself from neck to toe in his pullover.

She felt shaken, and she didn’t know what she should make that up for.

\--

She didn’t know when it started, nor did she know what it ended up on. All she knew was that suddenly, it was common of him to stop by her house, forcing her out of the confines of her room to meet the ‘real’ world. His words, not him. She tried reasoning to him once, that what she did was completely fine, and all she got was a duh look and she felt like a fly being dragged by a buffalo. Pardon the completely random comparison.

“No wonder you got low blood sugar. You barely got the sun exposure and you were too wrapped up inside.”

“Bugger off.”

“Really. It should be deemed unhealthy to spend that much time cooped up inside the house, you know.”

“What do you know? I live just fine.”

“If being fine meaning not being able to take the heat on or shying from the sunlight everytime you go out like a vampire, then I don’t know what being sick is.”

She tried to stop the pounding on her head, and with him droning on and on inside her room, it didn’t help. It worsened.

“Chanyeol-ah, could you please save the lecture until I’m healthy again? I’m trying to rest here.”

“Baby, you wouldn’t be here if you move your body more.”

“I know. I know. But please ask me to move my body next time. Now bugger off. I need my sleep.”

She assumed he went outside her room, but she didn’t hear the usual stomps of his feet when he was upset of her dismissing him like he was a child (well, he was certainly younger than her 22 year old self). Instead, she felt a dip behind her wall-facing self and a caress on her head after that.

“ _Arasseo_. Go to sleep, then.”

She wouldn’t ever admit it to him, but the caressing motion felt heavenly on her burning head.

After what felt like hours later, she woke up. Sweats littering her forehead since her fever had broken. She felt sticky and she felt the need to wash up or take a bath when she realized she couldn’t move her body. She looked down and saw a hand, a palm specifically, had covered her whole stomach. That explained it.

It never ceased to amaze her how big everything that was Chanyeol compared to her. His head when they took photos together on the beach some times after that eventful day, his back when she was about to sock him on that part (she wasn’t that tall to be able to sock him on the head) and his feet when she couldn’t reach him never mind that he was walking slowly while she was half running.

What brought her on her knees were his hands. The palms that caress her head, the fingers that drown hers when intertwined, and the combination of both as one covered her head and another covered her waist when he kissed her.

That very hand that currently moved around her stomach. She tightened her body unconsciously, remembering the kisses he gave her and the movement helped intensifying the memory.

“You awake? Are you okay? I saw you clutching your stomach earlier.”

She nodded before muttering “Stop.”

“What?”

“That.”

“This? You usually like it when I do that.”

“When I got cramps. I don’t have one now, so stop it.”

“What happened-“

“Please.”

She didn’t want him to know that she was aroused by the harmless gestures.

She thought he understood because the movement ceased. She exhaled and tried to turn around and went down the bed when that hand stopped her from moving.

“Where are you going?”

Shit.

 _He knew_.

It was all stated in his voice. The husky undertone, the slower breathing and the heat that covered her backside, all showed it all. She knew without having to see his face.

So she gulped when the palm on her waist moved to her underwear, because who wear pants when you’re alone inside the house?

“Chanyeol-ah, what…”

“You know what.”

“I don’t know…and please…I need to go to the bathroom. I felt sticky, I need a bath.”

“You felt sticky?”

“ _Eo_.”

“Then, all the better for both of us.”

She held her breath as his fingers went past the elastic band of her panties, going to the source of her stickiness and tweaked her bud inside.

She moaned.

“Hmm, wet? Weren’t you sick earlier?”

He push inside her openings, long fingers knowing their territory well. They stroke the points inside her, the crooks where it brought her pleasure.

She moaned louder. “

Aren’t you a naughty girl?”

Other girls may have played coy and said no, they’re not. She wasn’t. She knew when to admit defeat, and because she disliked struggles, her body melt away in his hug.

“Answer me.”

She moaned even more, her sighs apparent in the silent room.

“Answer me, or I’ll stop.”

No. Anything but stopping this pleasure.

“Yes…Yes…I’ve been a naughty girl-”

She moaned out loud as one of his finger, the pointer or the middle she didn’t know, nor did she care, stroke the part that drove her crazy.

Chanyeol knew how to touch her like one of his dearest musical instruments, and while she would usually balked at the pure violence of feminism at being compared to things, she didn’t mind when it brought her nirvana.

Strokes, and other strokes, combined with more strokes. Looking, searching, anything as long as he didn’t stop. She was close, she knew it and the groans of the male behind her helped her climbed her peak faster. Only it also reminded her that she wasn’t the only one in need to reach it. She reached behind and undone the fly on his trousers.

“Don’t.”

“But-“

“I’ll get my fill later.”

“How could you-“

“La. Ter.”

And she screamed soundlessly as she reached her peak, the thought of sharing it with him forgotten amidst bathed breaths and soft intakes of air.

The reason why she didn’t want to climax without him was this. Once she had it, she would turn to jelly and she would no longer have the power to return the favor.

So she looked at him in quiet despair as he turned her to face him. His contorted face was more than exhibiting the restrain he had to endure. The taut lips, the furrowed eyebrows to the tightening of his elfish ear tips, they spoke volumes to her.

She tried communicating her sorry to him, but he was having none of it.

“Not your fault.”

She shook her head in remorse, but he came closer to her face before silencing the regret in soft, lip biting kisses. She sighed into his mouth, letting him take the lead. She wanted to protest at having his lips ripped from hers, the flame just slightly reignited in her lower stomach. But he did that to remove the pullover, the one she never returned to him after that first meeting, and threw it away somewhere.

She never wore a bra at home, and he immediately dove in for the feast laid out below. She cried out in mixed surprise and pleasure, her hands moving to his head full of red curls courtesy a lost bet with Sehun. She didn’t like the color on him, it made him looked weird but she mostly didn’t like it because the amount of fangirls he had increased in tenfold at that.

Oh, the jealousy was not something she liked to experience in repeat.

“I hate your hair.”

“It makes you look weird.”

“For someone supposedly weak after coming, you’re quite vocal.”

“I’ve told you I hate it.”

“I’ve told you that it was a bet.”

“Couldn’t you revoke it?”

“Not until next week.”

“Maybe you could-argh-“ he bit the underside of her breast before licking it to sooth the reddened area “make it less red?”

“Is that even an option, hahaha” he laughed softly on her neck. His head going upwards, ridding her hands of the soft curls so she chose to roam it over his back. It felt like caressing a very broad surfboard, the one he had at his home. She never get to the end of the surfboard because it always ended up in them making out with each other. Like now.

“Wait…” She let out a muffled breath after the God-knows-what-number kisses.

“You have to promise me not to dye your hair again.”

“I like it!” he emphasized with a particularly strong move of chucking her panties away.

“I don’t”

“Well, then baby,” he moved to position himself above her, ready to get inside of her in minutes.

“You have to deal with it like I did with your idol’s merchs.”

He thrust inside her, and all arguments were lost as she hung onto his shoulders like they were her lifelines. She moved her mouth to his neck, muffling her moans as he thrust deep. She didn’t know, but he always loved it because she would make this cute little moans, just for his ears to hear because it was so soft and his ear was close to her mouth.

Just say that you are a selfish bastard, you punk, his inner self chastised him.

I am a damn proud, selfish bastard, then, he retorted back.

The ache he felt on his shoulder signed her coming. His little vampire, leaving him biting marks wherever she could reach.

He moved his appendages out of her cavern, his hands completely standing with her head in between.

Gosh, she looked so beautiful like this. All soft mewls and moans, fully at his dispose in comparison to her usual calm and cool demeanor.

She held onto his wrist, her eyes saying she couldn’t take it anymore with her head shaking softly on the bed. She didn’t know whether to scold him or shower him in kisses as he made love to her again, this time rough and fast as he had been holding it off while she already had two on her own. She moved her head weakly to his left wrist, his hands still stood erect supporting his weight, and give it soft open mouthed kisses. He must have liked it because his thrusts grew erratic and faster than before, his breath closing in on her face. He was close, and she tightened her feet on his waist using the last of her energy.

She felt the warmth surge inside her as his body melt into hers, finally satiated. Caressing his back softly, she gave his head eskimo kisses, cuddling his head to her chest.

“mkdhfhghmmf”

They continued in whispered dialogues.

“What?”

“I loved your breasts.” He continued to pepper kisses on the area around his mouth, sucking and licking as he went as far as he could without moving his head.

She groaned at that, reprimanding him that he grew hard inside her again after coming not so long ago.

“I don’t have more energy to bear with you…”

“I know. Just let me be.”

“About my idol’s merch, do you mind it that much?”

“Hmm, do you mind me coloring my hair?”

“I won’t exactly mind, it is just that…”

He hummed, urging her to continue.

“I just…felt…this ache on my chest everytime girls flocking to you even more than usual.”

She felt it again in her chest. The surge of feeling, not so foreign since she had experienced it multiple times when he worked and she could only watch from afar.

He laughed against her chest, thinking how silly it was for her to feel like that.

“Then, I also felt this ache inside whenever I saw you gazing at the pictures on your laptop.”

She grew still at that.

“Huh?”

“Yes, huh.”

“But you shouldn’t. It’s not like it is real…”

“Yes, but what is real doesn’t always win to fantasy. Sometimes it grows real roots, deeper than what is in front of the eyes.”

Well, she never knew that he felt that insecurity. And here she thought she was inferior to his flock of fangirls.

“Chanyeol-ah.”

She said while lifting his head so that it was his chin touching the valley between her breast instead of his mouth.

“I love you.”

She sealed it with a kiss.

They both stared at each other, him slowly grinning and she shook her head at his enthusiastic lift of mood just from that simple words.

“You’re awfully happy for a man who just sulked minutes before.”

“You never said I love you to _him_.”

“Because you are real, and he is not.”

\--

_Few days after that_

“Chanyeol-ah!”

“What?”

“What…is that thing…on your head??”

“I lost a bet. Again.”

“AAAAAAAAAARGH”

Rainbows usually made her happy, but the rainbow clusterfuck on her beau’s head was another case.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mindless fluff! XD  
> I'll appreciate it very much if you leave a comment or kudos *shooting hearts at reader


End file.
